


Seven Minutes And Counting

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Biting, Criminals Made Them Do It, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Dealing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Sassy Torres, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Because I'm literally the only person who writes this ship on AO3, have a "seven minutes in heaven" McTorres fic that literally no one but myself asked for.





	Seven Minutes And Counting

Tim was panting behind him, and he could feel the other man's chest heaving, his diaphragm pushing in and out to desperately return air to his lungs. Not that Nick blamed him, they had just run half a mile through an underground compound looking for a suitable hiding spot from the drug lord's goons they were _supposed_  to be dealing with. "How long do we have, you think, until they find us?" Tim rasped.

"I give it seven minutes, tops," Nick said, his hand still holding the doorknob to the closet they had hid in. They needed to catch their breath, and then keep running. "Think you can get your breath back enough to keep running?"

"No," Tim said, chest still heaving.

Nick felt his stomach sink. "Tim, c'mon, we're gonna have to keep running. We can't stay here."

"And I can't keep running," Tim gasped. "My legs are on fire and my chest's even worse. I can barely breathe as is, Nick."

Nick closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were going to die if they didn't move fast, but he couldn't leave Tim behind to fend for himself, meaning they were both stuck in this stupid closet. They had given the signal for extraction, but they had to get at least _close_  to the exit if they wanted any hope of making it out alive. If Tim couldn't get moving fast, they were done for.

"We _have_  to go, man, I don't know what to tell you," Nick said. "There's no way around it. We have to keep running."

"Go on ahead, I'll follow once I have my breath back," Tim said, still wheezing a little.

"You and I both know you'll get caught before then," Nick growled. "If you're staying, I'm staying."

"And get us both killed?!" Tim hissed. "No, Nick! You have to go on without me!"

"You're not gonna be a martyr on my watch!" Nick hissed back.

"Not asking to be, idiot, just asking you don't risk your life for my sake!" Tim fired back.

Nick was about to reply when he heard murmuring coming down the hall, and he swore. "They're coming closer," he said. "There's no way they won't check here."

Tim looked panicked for half a second before an idea appeared on his face. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Nick asked skeptically.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it. Two of those guys, they were sneaking off to odd places to have some time alone together, right?"

Nick already sensed what was coming next, and he felt his cheeks heat slightly. "You want us to sound like we're making out?"

"Just until they pass," Tim reasoned.

"Tim, there's no way you can sound like you're making out without _actually_  making out, we both know this already," Nick said.

"I know," Tim said, and his cheeks were bright red. "Which is why I don't think you'll like this idea."

The voices were almost audible and Nick growled under his breath. As if his crush on Tim weren't bad enough before...without another word, Nick took his hand off the doorknob, grabbed the back of Tim's neck with it, and rammed their mouths together. Tim made a muffled noise of surprise but quickly kissed back, pushing Nick so he was braced against the door, and Nick would have thought that were a good strategy, were he not busy being blown away by the fact that he was making out with Tim, not just his friend but also his SFA.

The kiss was hurried, eager, and just a tiny bit sloppy. It made Nick hum in the back of his throat. He could taste the sweat from just above Tim's lip, the salt from the chips he had eaten while they were staking out the place, and the desperation and determination to stay alive. Without thinking, he tightened his grip on the back of Tim's neck until he was pulling at the hair back there, causing Tim to gasp and make a muffled moan. Nick grinned despite himself until Tim started feeling up Nick's hips in return and Nick shuddered, making a noise of pleasure himself.

" _Oh, those two are at it again, huh?_ " one of the men walking by asked in Spanish.

The second responded in English. "Sounds like it. No way anyone would live through interrupting them, let's try somewhere else."

They kept walking and Nick was aware that the conversation had moved away, but he was a little too busy still kissing Tim to register that they were safe for now.

Tim eventually pulled away, panting a little and Nick, to his credit, didn't whine. "Think they're gone?" Tim whispered.

"I think I heard them pass a little while ago," Nick admitted, his brain catching up to him. "I didn't really register it when it first happened. Um, you're a...really good kisser?"

Tim laughed a little and said, "Thanks. I've had enough practice on girls, less so on guys, but it works pretty much the same."

Nick nodded. Being undercover and dating women before had taught him as much. "So, um. Have your breath back yet?"

Tim chuckled and Nick smirked a little. "Gimme another minute, we have the time now."

"All right, all right," Nick said, hands raised in surrender. Then, because he was feeling bold, he tried, "We should do this again sometime."

"The...the kissing in a broom closet or the getting chased by members of a drug cartel that made us hide in the broom closet?"

"I meant the kissing, but I'm always down for a little roleplay," Nick said with a wink and a nudge of the shoulder.

Tim laughed slightly hysterically and, like a twisted miracle, the comms cut in and Bishop said, "Um, you two do realize we can hear you?"

Tim clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter even as his cheeks burned bright red, and Nick responded, "Uh, we do now. Where are you?"

* * *

Two weeks later, in another broom closet in another part of DC, Nick grabbed Tim by the lapels and brought him down for yet another kiss. Tim pulled back after only half a second, and said, "I appreciate that you like to take charge, but isn't it a bit...odd that you always kiss me first?"

Nick smirked. "Not really, in my book. You appreciate me taking charge?"

Tim blinked twice as his cheeks heated up once again. "What?"

"That's what you said, you appreciate me taking charge," Nick teased.

"I--" Tim started.

"No arguments," Nick ordered, placing a hand over Tim's lips. "If you want to see in charge I'll show you in charge. Kiss me."

When Nick removed his finger Tim leaned down to kiss Torres like he hadn't before. It wasn't timid, per se, but it was certainly yielding for Nick to decide what to do. Nick let Tim do all the work for just long enough that Tim was about to pull away, before joining in, much rougher than he had before. Tim shivered and Nick felt satisfaction at Tim's reaction. If this kept up, though, they'd probably have to figure out who was staying over at who's place tonight to get rid of pent-up sexual frustration.

But then Tim accidentally bit down on Nick's lip and pulled back, hands flying to his mouth. "Oh, geez, Nick, I'm sorry!" he immediately started to backpedal.

Nick decided then and there to screw what other people thought about getting rid of pent-up sexual tension on each other and brought Tim down for another kiss, biting on his lip in return, repeatedly. Tim softly moaned and mumbled, "Nick, we're gonna need a condom if this keeps up."

"Oh, relax, boo, we can take care of things separately in the bathroom if it comes to that," Nick teased. "Now shush, I'm not done."

They kept kissing each other, Tim keeping his hands around Nick's waist and butt area, but Nick feeling Tim up and down unashamed. Tim was reaching for Nick's T-shirt and Nick was about to make a joke of some sort when he heard a lock turn, felt a rush of wind on his back, and a sharp voice barked, "McGee! Torres! Bullpen, now!"

Nick whirled around and Tim straightened as Gibbs stood in the middle of the hallway, looking beyond enraged that they had snuck off to make out like teenagers. The orange walls of NCIS behind Gibbs reminded Nick of the present, and he wondered how exactly he was going to get out of this one. "Boss, we weren't--"

"I _said_ ," Gibbs growled, "Bullpen. _Now!_ "

Nick and Tim both hurried out of the broom closet and back to the bullpen, where Bishop was waiting with a pointed look. "I told you that broom closet is _always_  the first place Gibbs checks if the elevator works," she said with a grim expression.

"Can't kill a man for trying," Nick grumbled, going back to his desk.

"Actually, he can, if it's Gibbs," Tim pointed out. "The _Director_  would endorse him on this one."

Gibbs walked in with a scowl, pointing looks at both Tim and Nick. "If I catch _either_  of you doing that on my time again, you'll _both_  be giving me your badge and gun before the day ends. Understand?"

"Perfectly, boss," Nick said, before adding with a cocky grin, "Don't get caught."

Gibbs looked just about ready to murder Nick as Tim nervously laughed and Bishop choked on a sip of water. Nick pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Tim: _My place tonight? Bring your cuffs_

_I regret saying that so much now_

_You won't by the end of the night ;)_  Nick sent with a smirk to himself, before settling in and getting to work.


End file.
